


Bedroom Hymns

by Loptyrs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Implied abuse, OC, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, akechi goro - Freeform, he finally gets some, i dont even like him v much but im drunk, if theres typos im sorry, im tired and drunk so pls, sin - Freeform, sucky sucky, waking up to blowjobs, yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Akechi Goro feels needed by one person who desperately needs his help. Unfortunately for him, he develops an insatiable attraction to her. But by the stroke of good fortune, so does she.





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Im a lil drunk but enjoy lmao. if there's typos forgive me.  
> They're both dumb teenagers making sex.

Akechi Goro was used to being alone. He has been alone in the foster homes, not being wanted wherever he went. He was used to playing alone as a child. His apartment in the city was his of his own. He had made peace with it, despite desperately wanting to be included and wanted with others. His image was everything. If he appeared collected and successful, maybe someone would want him around.

 

It wasn't the case for the young woman in his bed beside him, curled up in his crook of his arm. She was sound asleep, her fluffy dark brown hair tossed all over his crisp white pillows. It was her fourth night here this week. The drawer in his dresser was full of her clothes and small bottles of perfumes. Her soaps, shampoos, lotions and conditioner and other toiletries were underneath the sink. If anyone knew he had the heiress of Miyamoto Logistics in his bed, it would cause controversy not only for him, but for her as well.

 

Miyamoto Matoi had been sharing the same bed with Akechi Goro for nearly a year and a half. They had met in a convenience store while he was on his break and she was searching for a new blue scrunchie for her hair. She had bumped into him accidentally and her things got everywhere. The embarrassment was evident on her beet red face.

 

He had helped her gather her belongings and she had left the store in the hurry. They used formalities during her mother’s case.

 

She had grown closer to him as the case went on. Between late nights of her spending time helping him gather evidence, to informal meetings and she would learn more about him over fresh pancakes at her favorite cafe.

“It's nearly nine, Miyamoto.”

She wistfully looked out the passenger window. “I know… I’m just not ready to go home yet…” her voice seemed so far away. The look in those deep golden eyes tugged at his heartstrings. Such sadness were in those eyes. Such fear.

 

“Is he still…?” Akechi couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

 

“He's overseas for a month. He hasn't said about my entertaining yet,” she said. Matoi couldn't meet his pained gaze.

 

His hand moved over hers. Her chauffeur looked back at him with a protective look in his eye.

Fingers wrapped around hers firmly.

The sudden touch made Matoi jump to look at him. She was met with a longing look in the Detective Prince’s eyes. His eyes never left hers.

“Come home with me.”

 

The a pregnant silence filled the car. The gravel under the wheels could be heard being run over. Every crackle of the asphalt could be felt underneath them.  
A large blush crept over Matoi’s freckled cheeks. Her eyes darted away from his deep dark ones. The look he was giving her was one of longing. It looked like he was silently pleading her to just stay even for a little while longer with him. The fingers twined with hers.

“Okay.”

 

Since then, their relation deepened and she had latched onto him. Her presence was one that he would never get used to. He would never be used to waking up the majority of the time seeing her in his shirt and curled up in his side. He would never be used to being woken up to tender kisses on his cheeks and chest. The sleepy smile of Matoi and seeing her ridiculous bedhead would be a sight he would never be used to. There was no way he wanted to be used to it. It was waking up to hope.  


But sometimes, he would wake up to far more…risque views.  
He woke to euphoria. Pleasure was coursing through the veins in his body. His heart hammered against his ribs. His onyx black eyes were hard to open. The entirety of his body felt flushed and when he finally managed to open his eyes, he watched her going down on him, taking her sweet time with him. Matoi’s mouth was a velvety warmth that he was addicted to.  
Her tongue worked wonders at the tip of his cock. She flicked her tongue over him, teasing him. Her lips would be grazing the head, kissing it gently before taking him all the way in her mouth.

 

Akechi let out a soft groan, moving his fingers through her silky hair and moving her head on him.

“Oh god…M-Matoi…” he moaned softly. His breaths came in short pants. He could feel his cock twitch under her tongue.

 

Matoi released his cock from her mouth to smile up at him.

“Good morning, Goro,” she cooed before taking him back in her hot mouth. The tip of her tongue flicked against the tip again, making him grip her messy chocolate brown locks in his hand. The hard sucks at his head made his body feel hotter.  His moans were velvety. Her name was a prayer, a chant, being whispered on his lips. The feeling of her hot mouth swallowing his length was sublime. Every nerve in his body was on fire.

Watching Matoi take as much of his length she could into her mouth made Akechi want her even more.

Her hand tended to where her mouth couldn't. The vibrations of her sweet moans made his hips snap up, making her gag around him.

 

“You're such a good boy, behaving for me~” Matoi whispered as she teased him. His whimpers were getting louder as she toyed with him.

“Good boys ought to get a reward, right?”

 

Her mouth was back on him, taking him in deeper. The low moans in him shook them both. Akechi leaned his head back, his long fingers tugging more at her hair.

His hand followed the movements on her head, bobbing her up and down his cock. The wet heat of her mouth drove him crazy. Akechi looked down at the lewd sight before him.

He bit his lip.

 

Watching perfect pink lips stretch around his length and her hands squeeze his thighs send shivers down his spine. Seeing her big golden doe eyes looking up through thick lashes sent a surge of pleasure through him. Her nose nearly brushed his stomach.

How could she manage all this without gagging?

 

Suddenly, the heat left him and he hissed. Akechi whined for the lost warmth. His hips bucked involuntarily in her hand and she smiled.

 

“Don't you want to be inside me?” Matoi whispered against his marble skin. “Don't you want to feel me?” Her soft words traveled upwards. Smooth pink lips brushed against the sensitive spots on his stomach, up his chest and to his neck. Kisses and nips lined against his skin. The gasp that left him made Matoi chuckle.

“Tell me how much you want me,” Matoi whispered in his ear.

 

There were no words to describe how much he wanted her. No words could bring his carnal desires into a coherent manner.

She sat fully in his lap now. Her wetness brushed against him, teasing him relentlessly until he gave an answer.

 

“Come on, Goro…tell me~”

 

Before she knew it, Matoi was flipped on her back, the mattress making a loud squeaking noise under their weight.

Her wrists were held in a tight grip above her head. Akechi knee was between her legs.

 

“I _need_ to be inside you. I _need_ to fuck you and make you come. _Please…let me fuck you until you can't speak…”_ His lips brushed her ear and his hot breath tickled her neck.

  
Matoi was breathless. Her gold eyes were filled with lust and she squirmed under his grip. His hands held her firm. His free hand moved under his shirt she wore to bed, gently cupping and squeezing her soft breast. His tongue grazed the shell of her ear, making a soft mewl emit from the girl underneath him.

 

“Fuck me, Goro...make me yours all over again,” Matoi breathed. “Please just fuck me…”

Her breathy voice drove him to the brink of insanity.  
Ripping the shirt open, Akechi’s dress shirt buttons were sent everywhere. He didn’t care at that moment since he was _craving_ the feeling of her skin underneath his hands, his lips. Thumbs brushed over her hard nipples, making Matoi gasp.  


“I know you’re sensitive here. You love feeling my fingers…” He pinched them slightly, making her flush and moan softly. “. . . my lips…” Lowering his head, he took one of her hard peaks into his own mouth, sucking her gently. Her moan was delicious. The pitch always changed from sucking to licking and nipping them.  
Her long fingers tangled in his hair now, tugging gently to egg him on.  
  
“Oh god…you’re so good…” she purred.

Pleasure overcame her. The air was hazy and heavy, like a dense fog. Matoi’s head was swimming and feeling one of Akechi’s long calloused finger rub her down lower was another wave of pleasure crashing down on her.

 

“Mmn…Goro touch me more…I want to feel you,” Matoi whined, pressing herself into his teasing hand. His mouth never left her sweet and tender breasts. Moving himself to lie on her side, Akechi spread her wide, letting her open to the unknown.

But the cool moment never lasted. As soon as he wriggled one finger in her, teasing her wet cavern.

One finger became two, curling at the spot that made her absolutely melt for him. Her cries were musical. He played her like a harp, fingers expertly dancing within her, making those precious cries fill the air. It would become too much. She would cry his name as he rode her out on her sweet release.  
  
But it wasn’t enough. Fingers weren’t enough.

 

“Please…I need you…”

Akechi’s lips left her nipple to growl in her ear.

“Need what? Tell me what you want.”

 

Crimson flushed Matoi’s body. She shook from the sweet sensations his fingers were giving her. Her nipples felt incredible. The cool air around them made her shiver.

“Fuck me until I can't take it anymore…”

 

Snap.  The words shot into his bloodstream and right to his groin. She was an addictive drug and she coursed through him, setting his nerves on fire. One taste and he was a madman.

Removing his fingers from her wetness, he licked them, savoring her unique and tangy taste.

His mouth turned into a mischievous smile.

“Remind me to devour you later.”

 

His cock was lined up with her. Pillows were shoved under her back so she could reach him properly.

A small giggle left her as she ran her finger along the exposed skin of his stomach.

“Can you…?”

Her fingers toyed with the hem. Tugging gently, her slender fingers sliding up his stomach, under the material of his sleep shirt, Akechi pulled it off. His gaze had shifted and he began to admire the sight before him. Dark carnelian eyes drank her in. Every part of her was so decedent, too much of her would be his downfall. But the temptation to make her a complete wreck had already dragged him down into the abyss that was her presence.

 

Akechi lifted her legs over his hips, pulling Matoi as close as he possibly could. It was a different position since the lower half of her back wasn’t against the bed.  
To be honest, she had been curious about this since it wouldn’t be so much of a strain for him. He was too tall, or she was too small, but this would help for the both of them.  


The tip pushed against her, slipping between her folds. A whine came from the girl beneath him.  
God she was so wet. And he had made her this way. He made her so needy for him.  
  
He pressed again, this time easing himself in slowly, relishing her wet, tight heat. A low groan escaped him as he was completely sheathed inside her. His chest rose quickly with every pant. The heat surrounding them made them sweat, and he hadn’t even started moving yet. Pink lips were parted. Her breaths came out shallowly.  
“Come on…fuck me already,” Matoi hissed, wiggling her hips for at least _some_ friction. But Akechi held her still, pushing himself as much as he could. It took every shred of self control to stop himself from plowing her into the bed. He wanted to milk the words out of her.

 

“How vulgar. Why don’t you ask nicely like a good girl, then maybe I might consider fucking you so hard you scream.”  
His smile was wicked. Matoi let out a choked noise.

 

“Please…please fuck me, baby…Goro please…” Her pleas were adorable. Tiny tears beaded in the corners of her amber eyes. Seeing her, a powerful girl who knew she was powerful, a girl who could easily have him under her heel, so submissive and yielding to him brought him to the brink of insanity.

 

“Such a good girl,” Akechi whispered before starting to move at an already punishing pace. Matoi could barely catch her breath as he pounded in and out of her. Her gasps stole all the air out of her lungs.  
It’s been awhile since he was this rough. Perhaps she teased him a little too much. Not that she was complaining.  
His teeth grazed her neck. He was branding her so that anyone look upon her just _knew_ that she was _his_ . No questions asked.  


“God you feel so good…fuck…” Akechi groaned in her ear. Nails and fingers dug into her back, lifting her back more and more off the bed. Her breasts almost brushed his chest. The arm that wasn’t holding her caged her in, is fist was in her hair, pulling her closer to kiss him.

 

Her hands were gripping his arms. Nails dug into his skin, creating little crescent moon shapes in their wake. Their noises filled the hot air. Skin was flushed a deep pink. Eyes were full of lust and desperation and that utter craving for release.  
His cock hit so deep inside her, brushing against her sweet spot almost every time he moved in her.  


“Deeper…deeper in me…”

Akechi growled as he pressed against her further, bringing her legs over hit shoulders, bottoming out inside her. Matoi gasped. He had never been this deep. Ever.  
Her moans became loud cries. Now he was hitting her exactly where she wanted. His hands held her captive, stealing heated kisses from her, muffling her so his neighbors wouldn’t complain about the noise.

 

“I’m…I’m so close…” Tears ran down her cheeks. It was too good. It was too good for normal morning sex. “Please…in me!”

 

Akechi couldn’t keep up. His thrusts were getting shallower but he tried to maintain his pace.  
“Come with me then…come for me, Matoi…”  
  
Hot breath mingled on her skin. She could barely see tears blinded her vision. As his tip continued to hit that spot in her, she let loud a cry that rivaled all others he has heard from her. Her head dipped back, exposing the marred skin of her neck. Her breasts pressed against him fully and her fingers were tangled in his hair.  
There was not an orgasm she had had before that was quite as powerful.

 

“Fuck…fuck…!” Akechi muffled himself with another kiss as he filled her with his warmth. Matoi’s hums could be felt vibrating from the inside out.

The feeling of being completely filled up was something she would never get tired of. She loved it so much. It was a safe day, and he could do it as much as he wanted, if he was up for a round two.

 

Akechi collapsed on her, his breaths being gulped in. This was far more strenuous than any other session they have had. His breath fanned out on her red skin. He could barely push himself up.

Matoi’s legs wrapped around him, holding him close. She didn’t want to let him leak out of her. Being completely wanted and desired was something he would adore. And Matoi made him feel loved for the first time in perhaps all his life.  
But the tender moment wouldn’t last long since he still felt himself stirring.  
  
She hummed before pressing herself against him again.  
“Mmm, baby…you feel so warm still. And you’re still so hard,” Matoi purred. “You want me that much?”  


How mischievous. Those big eyes framed with long eyelashes dragged him into the valley of temptation and he wanted to drown with her.  
His smile became lustful. His eyes narrowed in on her.

  
“You’re so hard to resist.” 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I just reread this sober and I have many regrets but at the same time I'm not sorry.  
> Mostly embarrassed.


End file.
